¿Qué hubiera pasado si?
by Angelus Tenebrarum
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lily hubiera perdonado a Snape después de decirle sangre sucia?


**¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?**

_Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lily hubiera perdonado a Snape después de decirle sangre sucia?_

- Lo siento.-  
>- No me interesa-.<br>- ¡Lo siento!-  
>- Guarda tu aliento.-<br>Era de noche. Lily, que vestía una túnica de gala, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados enfrente del portarretrato de la Dama Gorda, a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor.  
>- Sólo salí porque Mary me dijo que amenazabas con dormir aquí.-<br>- Iba a hacerlo. Lo hubiera hecho. Nunca quise llamarte sangre sucia, sólo…-  
>- ¡Se te escapo! – No había pena en la voz de Lily aunque ella por dentro se moría lentemente – Es demasiado tarde, he encontrado excusas para ti todos estos años. Ninguno de mis amigos puede entender por qué te hablo. Tú y tus queridos amigos Mortífagos… ¡Ves, ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que es a lo que todos aspiran! No puedes esperar para unirte a Ya – Sabes – Quien, ¿verdad?- Lily estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar<br>Snape abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin hablar.  
>- No puedo seguir pretendiéndolo. Tú escogiste tu camino, y yo el mío.-<br>- No, escucha, no quería…-  
>-¿Llamarme sangre sucia? Pero así es como llamas a todos los de mi clase, Severus. ¿Por qué yo debería recibir un trato especial?-<br>Snape luchó consigo mismo, a punto de decir algo, Lily se dio vuelta y estuvo a punto de pasar por el retrato de Dama Gorda si algo no la hubiera detenido

-Eres todo para mí, Lily…- dijo Snape triste agarrando con fuerza pero a la misma vez con delicadeza el brazo de ella- … Simplemente te necesito-

La pelirroja quedó atónita con la confesión de Severus… no se lo podía creer de él… Severus admitiendo que necesitaba a alguien más que no fuera él…

-Pero creo que eso no te importe… será mejor que me vaya- comento Severus, que al igual que Lily trataba de no llorar. Soltó el brazo de Lily, la cual sintió que su corazón se destrozaba, el por su parte se dio la media vuelta

Lily no lo soporto más… unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas… sintió un impulso demasiado fuerte… se dejo caer al suelo con las rodillas

-¡Tu significas lo mismo para mí!... ¡Eres todo para mí y siempre lo serás!-grito la gryffindor

Snape se paró en seco… ¿había escuchado bien?

-¡No te alejes de mi vida!- empezó a sollozar

Snape por instinto se dio la vuelta y vio algo que no podía creer… una Lily completamente destrozada… se arrodillo frente a su querida Lily y le susurro al oído

-No me alejare de tu vida nunca, si así lo deseas tú- la abrazo como si ese fuera el ultimo abrazo

-¿En serio?- dijo Lily temblando en el pecho de Severus

-Me perdones ó no nunca me alejare de tu vida-dicho esto Snape empezó a pasar sus manos por el cabellos de su adorada pelirroja

Lily por su parte sólo sentía que su corazón latía demasiado rápido… no lo soportaría más tiempo… no soportaría más tiempo sin decirle a Sev que lo amaba… siempre lo amo pero hasta ese momento dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Paso un largo tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo… Lily ya estaba más tranquila ya que junto a Sev no le podía suceder algo malo… y ella lo sabía… sabía que Severus no permitiría que algo malo le pasara…

-¿Me podría perdonar? – rompió el silencio la pelirroja

-¿No se supone tu eres la que me tiene que perdonar?- respondió Snape con otra pregunta

-Yo ya te perdone… ¿pero tú a mí?-

-Lo hare cuantas veces sea necesario… con tal de no verte así-

-Gracias… pero no es sólo eso…-

-¿Qué más sucede?-

-Que me perdones por no haberte dicho antes que…- no sabía cómo terminar

-¿Decirme antes que?- Severus se estaba esperando lo peor

-Que te AMO… siempre lo he hecho… pero hasta ahora que vi la posibilidad de perderte me di cuenta- rompió en lagrimas de nuevo

Severus solo esbozo una sonrisa y agarro la barbilla de Lily con delicadeza para que ella lo viera a los ojos

-Perdón por…- no puedo terminar su frase ya que sus labios estaba ahora juntos con los de Sev

-No tienes por qué pedirme perdón por este tipo de cosas… yo también TE AMO Lily Evans-

Se besaron… un beso apasionado… pero tímido y dulce a la vez… Severus sin duda ahora era la persona más feliz del universo junto con Lily… junto con, ahora, SU Lily…

FIN

_Esto se me ocurrió una noche de insomnio… en la cual pensaba como habría sido si Lily hubiera perdonado a Severus… me siento satisfecha con mi trabajo pero falta que ustedes… los lectores me den su opinión… OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO_

BY: Angelus Tenebrarum


End file.
